Beginning Prophecies Series
by Duplex Prower
Summary: Two spies get together after a long war to settle down peacefully. But soon they get surprises and a warning of their first born son. He grows up to have a somewhat normal life and Lex then meets a girl that will change his life completely.
1. Dreams of Foxes

** Beginning Prophecies**

**Chapter Zero: Dreams of Foxes**

_A month after the small war between Dr. Robotnik and Andross was over. Both had agreed to stop fighting and had signed the contract for a treaty. Though both growled a lot to each other during the signing, no one pulled any tricks. Three days later, Michelle began to explain to her father the great news. But as she told him that she was getting ready to get married, especially to the guy that she had fought for almost a year, he had showed signs of retreat. Michelle began to get worried and then decided to stop by his house for a visit. She didn't know how far things were going to go when she got ready to give him a little surprise…_

_At Davis' house…_

As Michelle was talking with her father, she became really worried. "Father, I'm glad I am getting married. I just hope you're going to support me." she said. The old tan fox sighed, he never approved of spies, or even her work. "Okay Michelle, I will support you, I just hope you know what your doing." he said. Michelle laughed, "Of course I know what I'm doing dad. I am eighteen anyway, I'm not a little child." she said trying to sound sophisticated. "I know, I know. Well, it is a good thing you're settling down. I mean instead of being a spy against Andross." he said. "But dad, you know that it was something that I had to do. I had no choice." she said softly, remembering her situation from the past. The quick rush caught her again as she began to think about her survival out of the base when she was captured from her home and forced to be a spy for Dr. Robotnik. She was lucky not to have been roboticized, but she quickly tried to forget about it.

Then the door opened up and someone came into the group. The proud orange fox walked towards the vixen and smirked; it was her fiancé. "Oh, hey Kyle." she said surprised. "Hey baby." he said and kissed her. The tan fox eyed him suspiciously as he watched the orange fox's hands around his daughter. "Dad, this is Kyle; my fiancé." Michelle informed and hugged the orange fox closer to her, the tan fox just balled up his fists and continued to stare down the fox. "Easy old timer, relax." Kyle said while raising one hand in front of him. "I really don't want you to be around my daughter." he said bluntly. But unexpectedly Kyle put his arm off from around Michelle and walked towards Davis. Then he went towards the tan fox and looked him dead into his eyes. "What makes you think I'm such a bad person?" he asked seriously.

The tan fox simply pointed at the orange fox, "Because it was because of your father that her mother is now dead!" he yelled. The outburst caught both of them off guard. Michelle became speechless; all of the years she had believed that it was just a natural occurrence. "But dad… You've always told me that she died from the heart disease that she had." she whispered. The tan fox shook his head and then put down his head. "Your mother never had a disease. She was as healthy as she could be. Why do you think I never took you to the funeral? I didn't want you to see the body, I only let you go to her grave. She was assassinated while trying to drive to the daycare to see if you could be accepted there. She didn't want you waiting at the school after hours and just sitting there before she came to pick you up." he stated.

Then he pointed back at the orange fox. "And his father shot the bullet to take out my wife, all over spy work. Just because she knew some information about who he worked for." he finished. "Listen, I wouldn't do that to her. Some things go before my job, unlike my father, I abide by this rule, that's why I quit the job and turned in my gun. I don't work for Andross anymore." Kyle said. Michelle hugged him tightly as Kyle hugged her back. "Kyle, you would do anything for me, for us, wouldn't you? You know they're going to be tracking you?" she asked. Kyle nodded and looked away, "I know." he responded lowly. The tan fox realized that Kyle was serious and smiled. He patted the fox on the back and then started to walk away, "Have a nice wedding Michelle." he stated and left the room.

_A week later, in a church…_

The day was here and they finally were getting married. Kyle stood on near the preacher and looked down the aisle. He saw Michelle come down the aisle with Davis by her side escorting her down towards him. "Make me proud Michelle." he said and then allowed her to get up beside Kyle. "Do you, Michelle Nixon, take Kyle to be your lawful wedded husband?" the preacher asked. Michelle beamed with delight as she looked into Kyle's eyes. "Yes, I do." she responded. "And do you, Kyle Prower, take Michelle to be your lawful wedded wife?" he asked. The rest of the wedding went on and five minutes later two people brought them their rings. After the two finished putting it onto their partner's finger, then they waited for that magical line. "Kyle, you may kiss the bride." the preacher finished. Kyle removed Michelle's veil and then kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered in the church and watched as Kyle lifted Michelle up softly from her feet and into his arms. He carried her to the limo that was waiting outside and they both went inside of the limo. "Kyle, with us together, I don't care if we end up rich or poor, as long as we have each other." Michelle remarked. Kyle just held her closer and then kissed her cheek. "I feel the same way." he replied.

_A month later…_

At Chocola Beach, Kyle and Michelle's honeymoon seems to be going very well. Kyle looked at Michelle with his dark sunglasses on and then smirked. "Hey babe, what's new on the coast?" he asked. Michelle smirked seductively at him and then tackled the orange fox on the white sand. "Nothing, just trying to arrest this sexy fox right now." she answered with a seductive tone. Kyle quickly turned the tables as he tickled her exposed stomach with his tail and watch her collapse with laughter on his chest. He quickly took advantage and then pinned her to the white sand. "Well, the tables are turned, what are you going to do now?" he asked softly. She moaned and then kissed him, which took Kyle by surprise. "Come to my room and find out." she said softly and then quickly ran towards her suite. Kyle quickly followed her into the room and then closed the door behind him.

_A year later…_

She held a little grey kitsune in her hands. "Ohhh, finally I get to have a baby." Michelle said. Kyle looked at the baby. 'First I was a husband, now I'm a father.' he thought. He looked at his son's deep royal blue eyes. But the thing that got to him was the color of his fur. "Why is my son's fur grey doctor?" Kyle asked. "Well, it could be two things. Your wife has been cheating on you… or it's just a simple DNA change up. Don't worry about it. Trust me, it happens all the time." the doctor said. Kyle looked a little uneasy, considering the fact that he was orange, and Michelle was orange. But he just shrugged his shoulders and then brushed it off. "Lex was a very successful name where I came from. Of course, they always did seem to be too strong-willed if you know what I mean?" Kyle said. Michelle started to giggle, "Yeah guess where he's going to get his stubbornness from then? Lex will suite him well. I love it." Michelle said.

_Another year later…_

"This is ridiculous." Michelle said jokingly. "Well, if you wouldn't turn me on all the time, this wouldn't happen." Kyle said. They were both in the operating room. "How about we both name this one." Kyle said, and then he looked at the baby funny. "He sure does look weird with violet eyes." he said. "That's because he's a girl." the doctor said. "Oh, then that's what we'll name her." Michelle said. "What is that?" Kyle asked her. "Violet." she said.

_And another year later…_

"Don't worry ma'am, you'll be just fine." the doctor said. Kyle was waiting in the waiting room, when the doctor said he could come in. "Sir, there is a problem with your baby." the doctor said. Kyle thought about it and was about to see how Michelle was. Seeing this, the doctor quickly said something. "But it's a good problem, you see, your baby has two tails instead of one." he said and sighed relief. Kyle walked into the operating room. "Are you ok?" he asked. Michelle sighed, "I guess." Then she got excited, "I want to name him this time. How about Miles?" she asked. Kyle gave her an uneasy smile. "Are you sure you want to name him Miles?" he asked. Then he saw her eyes squint angrily at him. Then Kyle tried to explain himself very quickly. "I mean there are many other names. Why Miles?" he asked. Then Michelle got even angrier, "Because I like it." she said, and then she eased up. "I'm sorry Kyle, I'm just edgy." Michelle replied.

_Four years later…_

"Are you going to leave again? You know what they…" she began to say, but Kyle cut her off. "Listen, they won't control our lives. I won't stop this meeting because of a fake premonition that a group of females had. What are the chances that he's going to find me? Besides, I need this job, and I need to support this family. You know I would do anything for you Michelle." he said softly. Michelle sighed and nodded, but Kyle raised her face to look into her eyes. "Yes, you know as well as I do that being unemployed has its downfalls, but I have to meet the contact in Mobius. They say he is the fastest thing alive on that planet." Kyle commented. "Oh… I see." Michelle said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Kyle laughed and patted her on the back, "Don't worry I'll be back soon. I know that you will take care of the family while I'm gone." Kyle remarked and then headed for the door with a few suitcases. Then, out of something Kyle had felt, he turned around towards Michelle with tired looking eyes. "I love you Michelle, and please tell the kids that I'm out at work, that I didn't abandon them. I got the wrong impression of my father when I was young, I don't want that to happen with my family." he requested. Michelle looked at him with searching eyes. "Of course, I know what you mean. I'll tell them as soon as they get up for school in the morning. At least now they will know that their father didn't run out on them." she said. "Oh and one other thing, just in case…" he began, but almost couldn't say it. It wasn't a normal day thing you would announce your own death wish. "Just in case… he does find me, you will know, my heirloom pendant and ring will both be sent to you. And they will both have large engraved X's on them. That's his mark." he bluntly stated while looking down at the floor. "Alright, I'll be back before you know it." Kyle said and kissed Michelle. "I love you Kyle, be safe." she called after him. Kyle turned back and then gave her a cocky smile, "I'm a Prower, ain't I?" he asked and then left out of the door.

_Four months later…_

As Michelle was getting the mail from the mailbox, she noticed a small package that was sent to her. It didn't say the person who had delivered it, but it did say that it was for her. She went inside of the kitchen and then put down the mail. She began to get a bad feeling about the package, like she didn't want to open it. She knew many possibilities on what it could have been. But she shook her head and then reminded herself that both of them had quit the spy business so they wouldn't have to worry anymore. She lifted the package in front of her and examined it. She set it down and then went into her room to get a bomb tester, just to be sure. She took the small device and turned it on. The readings were normal, and they displayed nothing out of the ordinary. So it wasn't an assassination attempt. But she still worried about the other possibility. She sighed heavily and put down the bomb tester. She slowly opened the seal from the package and then noticed a plastic zip bag. But as she pulled the rest of it out, she gasped. There in the bag were two metal objects. The two that she wished she would have never seen without a certain person wearing it. A bloody pendant and ring were in the bag. She took it out slowly and then looked at the huge X across the stone of the ring and the metal of the pendant. She looked further into the package and found a letter in the bag.

As she cried, she began to read the letter. 'Dear Michelle, the final duty has been complete, I have taken down the last Prower successor in the family line and therefore there can be no more threat to any living being. Kyle's combat abilities were tough to deal with, but I eventually got the job done. Here in this bag are some of the traditional heirloom pieces of the Prower family. As I have mentioned, with Kyle gone, he is no threat to living society. You should not worry about your loss, only your future. My fifty hours are up for my glorious power. Of course, in another hundred years, I will be back to check to see, just in case, if there are any other Prowers left. You can not stop me, and you know you shouldn't even try. Until we meet, Michelle. Sincerely, Prower Hunter.' Michelle grew nauseous from the information. She couldn't believe that her husband was now dead, that he was looked upon as if he was a disease; he had been talked about like he was nothing but a menace to society. So many feelings consumed her mind; anger, sadness, and sickness. But then something hit her; that wasn't the last of it. She remembered the second part of the prophecy and then ran towards Miles room. 'Please no, please no, of all things…' she thought.

Sure enough she saw a cloaked figure over Miles' sleeping body. "NO!" Michelle screamed as she took out her pistol from her holster and then aimed it at the cloaked figure. But the figure had already thrown something at Michelle and by instinct, she dropped the pistol and dodged out of the way. But by the time she recovered, the cloaked figure had taken out a knife from a sheath near its leg and charged at the vixen. She blocked the attack with her own knife and then pushed the figure back. She pounced on top of the figure and then began to punch him continuously in the face. But the figure threw her off of him and then pinned her to the ground. He punched her in the stomach and then threw her across the room. She quickly looked at the pistol on the floor and then leaped to grab it. Seeing that he was not going to get to it at all, the figure had already ran to Michelle so he could have a chance to attack. As the vixen picked up the gun and aimed it at the figure, he had already gotten close enough to stab her in her stomach. She shot the pistol at the time and the bullet caught the figure's chest, blood splattered everywhere as both wounds began to pump out more blood. The figure quickly slapped the vixen across the face and then she hit the wall on the other side of the room. By now, she knew that Miles would have woken up. Noticing this, the figure smirked and then he took out a vile. "It puts him out like an elephant with enough dosage. He couldn't wake up even if he heard the world blowing up." he said and began to laugh maniacally.

Michelle still had her pistol, but the figure was too quick as he hit her again and pinned her to the ground. His first priority was to get the gun away from her. He took it from her and then aimed it at her forehead. She smirked; she already knew what the deal was. The figure smirked as well, but as he pulled the trigger, there was only the sound of a clicking noise. Michelle gave one triumphant huff as she looked at the gun. There had been only one bullet in there. She was trained that if she missed the shot, she should automatically go to physical combat. Just in case the enemy tried to steal the weapon away from her hands. And this case was the case, but he didn't know that. He hit her again with the butt of the pistol and then grabbed Miles. "Hah, looks like he's mine now. A fine specimen he is, and I'll make sure that he makes a good sale on the market." the figure said and then ran out of the room and then out of the house. Michelle quickly hit a button on a transmitter that was in her pocket and then just laid there. She was bleeding heavily and she didn't think she could stand up. She just laid there thinking about what she had lost in only half of an hour. Now she needed a story, to think of for the children. How could she explain something like this? That she knew that both her husband was going to be killed and that their brother was going to be taken away, all on the same day? She couldn't, it wouldn't make sense. She cried to herself, she felt as if she had been punished for something, something she didn't do.

Suddenly paramedics opened the front door and then looked around the house. "Ma'am! Mrs. Prower, where are you?" one of the medics asked. She tried to speak, but couldn't; she had lost her voice for the moment. A paramedic reached Miles' room and saw the bloody and fading vixen lying on the floor. "We need to get her to a hospital now." one of them stated. Michelle wasn't worried about herself, it was her children she was worried about. "Wait, my children…" she began, but they cut her off. "Ma'am, you have to hold on, the quicker you let us do our job, the faster you can come back home. It should only take about twenty minutes." the other medic said. The orange vixen nodded and then let them carry her to their ambulance. So many questions were swarming in her head, about the premonition, about her loss, about the cloaked figure, about what she was going to tell her children, about a lot of things. But she knew she should take it a step at a time.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Michelle entered her house and then heavily sighed. She was tired beyond reasoning. She checked first on her children, who were both still sound asleep. After all of that, they didn't hear a thing. It was almost like they had been drugged too, but she knew that it was only Miles that they were going to be after. She sat onto the couch and cried herself to sleep many times that night, only to find no rest and no comfort in it at all. She got up from the couch and then looked into the mirror. The wrapped bandages around her waist and chest reminded her that she did try to do something about it, though she felt that she didn't accomplish anything at all. She decided to go to bed, and then get some real sleep. Otherwise she would go insane with questions and fake answers. She took a shower, wrapped her wound back up in fresh bandages, and then lied in her bed. The night seemed restless, like it didn't want her to sleep. But she knew she had to, if she wanted to take on the full day tomorrow ready and prepared. She closed her tired eyes and one last tear for the night escaped from her eyes. She fell into a dreamless sleep that went on for a couple of hours.

She woke up the next morning with a tired expression on her face. As she turned on the TV for the news, she saw a transport ship that had crashed onto the ground with several officers around the wreckage. She looked closer at it and then quickly began to turn it up. "As the illegal transport ship was shot down through a battle with another illegal transport ship last night, we confirm that fifty-nine bodies were found. All had been raised or abducted from their homes so they could be sold onto the market to bidders who would want them. Unfortunately, we have not found that one body that completes the batch. Sixty passengers are always the limit on a transport ship, and we know that smugglers don't ever waste any space. Mobius officers are checking the debris now for that one body." the announcer said. 'Mobius…' Michelle thought. As she looked closer at the wreckage, she noticed an officer taking away a cloaked figure in handcuffs. It was the same cloaked figure from the night before; the one that she had shot in the chest. "I'm telling you there were fifty-nine, even if there were sixty, why the hell would I tell you where the other one is?" he growled, but the officer hit him with a club and he was brought down to his knees. The camera cut to the reporter and then onto another topic.

Michelle turned the TV off and began to think. "Kyle went to Mobius…" she thought. She hated to lie, and it was even worse that it was to her children. But she thought it was for the best if they didn't know the truth, at least not just yet. So she had already decided on what she needed to say and how she needed to say it. But she took a long breather, she knew she needed it to all sink in, her one true love was now gone. The prophecy had come true, Kyle had been killed and Miles had disappeared in a devastating crash. All that they had been through, the battles, the danger, the love, and now it had vanished, not to mention her son, Miles. She began to walk to her room and closed the door. She knew she would have to break the news to her children soon, and she didn't know how they would take it. She lied on her bed, curled herself into a ball, and wrapped her tail around her. "Kyle, I should have never let you go." she whispered and started to cry.

_A month later…_

After the funeral had taken place, Michelle was heartbroken. Lex looked at the empty coffin as it was being lowered into the ground, "Why…" he began. Michelle looked at her son and then saw the anger within his eyes. "Why must WE suffer? We didn't do anything wrong. I said my prayers before I went to bed every night, and now my father's body is missing because he took down a transport ship and had to sacrifice himself to do it? And my brother is now missing because he was stolen from us. What kind of faith is that?" he angrily asked. Michelle kneeled down and then hugged her son, "It's not that simple Lex. Some things… Some things are better unexplained; no one knows when they're going to die. And no one knows their future, but people do know what they can try to do for their future. Your father was a great fox; he saved many furries during his missions. He sacrificed his life to save others, and that's what he wanted to do. To protect those who couldn't protect themselves. And he wanted nothing more than for his family to prosper. I know it's hard, but we have to stand strong and bear with our losses." Michelle cried while hugging him tighter to her. Lex began to cry too, because it hurt him to see his mother in so much pain. He never wanted his mother to cry, but he couldn't help it, some things he couldn't prevent from happening. Violet was just staring at the empty coffin hearing both her mother and brother cry. "Father…" she whispered and a tear fell down her cheek. She knew that her dad had done the right thing by saving those people, but then, she felt as if she wanted to be selfish. As if he shouldn't have done it, so he could have stayed with his family.

But bad things became worse as three females in tribal clothing walked up to the crying vixen. Michelle immediately recognized them and then growled. "What do you want?!" she halfway screamed. She thought it was because of them that her husband was now dead. She thought that it was because of them that her three children were now left without a father. Michelle noticed that all of the furries had stopped moving and were still. The three females had stopped time itself around them. The sand colored vixen decided to speak to her first. "Listen, when we told Kyle about the warning, HE was the one who shook it off like it was a joke, we told both of you what was going to happen. And now he paid for his mistake." she stated. Michelle quickly got up and tried to punch the vixen, but she had already raised one hand and stopped her by a force. "You speak of him as if he was a common criminal!" she yelled. The cobalt hedgehog looked at Michelle next, "We didn't mean for any of this to happen, he just didn't catch the warning, and we are sorry for your loss." she stated. "How long?" Michelle asked. The cobalt hedgehog looked at her with a quizzical look, "How long for what?" she asked. "How long does it take for Miles to come back? You said he does come back, so how long?" she whispered heatedly. The three looked at each other and then sighed, "We can't tell you that." the sand colored vixen answered quickly. "Bullshit! Tell me now!" she yelled, but then a fist hit her in the stomach and she began to cough up blood. "You will not arouse the people. We can not to tell you because then it will mess up any further prophecy of the others. Like we said before, we're sorry for your loss." the sand colored vixen said. Michelle looked at the third female and noticed her turn away.

The third female seemed to be new; Michelle could tell. The orange echidna looked at the orange vixen softly as the sand colored vixen stared coolly at her. "Michelle, we have another warning for you. It's about your son Lex. Unless you do something, horrible things will happen." she started. As she continued, Michelle just shook her head. When the echidna finally finished, Michelle put her face into both of her hands and started sobbing. "No, not my son. He wouldn't do that…" she sobbed. "You would be surprised what people would do in certain circumstances." the sand colored vixen stated. 'This family really doesn't deserve this. I don't see why they have to endure these things, only because of the Destined One…' the orange echidna thought. The sand colored vixen motioned for the other two to follow her and they quickly disappeared. The furries around her began to move again and she noticed that they didn't see anything that had just happened. Michelle looked at her son and then noticed that he was still looking at the grave. But she also noticed his fists were balled tightly and his anger began to show again. 'No Lex… why him?' Michelle thought.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Allies of Class

**Beginning Prophecies**

** Chapter One: Allies of Class**

_Seven years later…_

Lex was about to walk out the door to wait for the bus. He wore a blue shirt with white under-sleeves and black pants. Michelle ran up to him from the kitchen and smiled, "Look at my little man, now that school has started again, you just might meet some new people." Michelle said, rubbing Lex's head. "Mom, I'm not little, no one is really hyped about school like you were." Lex said. "But Lex what if you actually have fun at school this year." Violet said with enthusiasm. Lex looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just be glad you don't have to go to my school. At least, from what I've heard of it." Lex said. A bus pulled up in front of the Prower's home. "Alright Lex, love ya. Oh, and don't forget your lunch money." Michelle said and handed him ten credits. "Thanks mom." Lex said and hopped onto the bus.

Lex arrived at the school and looked at his watch. "It's eight twenty-five. I better hurry." Lex said. He got to his first class and sat at his desk. The bell rung for class to start and the teacher stood up. "I want to be the first to say, welcome to high school. It is much different from middle school. Be sure to give a great first impression while you're here." the teacher suggested. "Now I'm going to put you into groups of five, you will be working on your first assignment for class." the teacher said. She put three girls and one guy with Lex and grouped everyone else with other people. They all started putting their desks together.

One student was a gray cat with royal blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt to match with her eyes and blue jeans with them. She seemed very shy, and Lex for some reason liked shy girls. "Hello, my name is Pyra Mind." she said. Lex began to fall into a small trance, and then he snapped out of it and shook her hand. "Lex Prower, nice to meet you." he said. Another student was a pink echidna with green emerald eyes. She wore a short navy blue shirt and a sky blue skirt. "Hi, I'm Lisa M. Echidna." she said and waved. The third student was a wallaby with short jet-black hair and lavender eyes. She wore a loose lavender shirt and some purple pants with lavender shoes to match. "I'm Janet Kaya. Glad to be working with you guys." she said. The last student was an unknown species known to Lex. He was sky blue and he had green emerald eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans. "James Grant. Good to meet your acquaintance." he said.

They got their work and they all looked at their assignment. "It says we have to search the school grounds for comparisons between technology today and how far it has advanced." Pyra said. "Sounds interesting." Lex said sarcastically. "Aw c'mon, you should be happy to work with three beautiful young ladies." Janet said and nudged Lex on his shoulder. Only Lex and Pyra blushed at this statement while everyone else laughed. They all got up and walked outside. "Well, if we didn't have satellite, we couldn't have TV, or cell phones." Lisa said. "That would suck, seeing how I use both those things all the time." James said. They wrote more information on their sheets and continued to walk around the school. As they kept walking, they saw a car zoom by them. "Back then, they didn't have good cars." Lex said. "I don't even know how people back then got around with such slow cars." Pyra said.

"Oh well, good thing I at least know how to drive." Lisa said. "My dad is teaching me how to drive now." Janet said. "My dad was going to teach me how to drive too, but then…" Lex said and paused. Even after all those years, he still couldn't handle his father's death entirely. "But then what?" Pyra asked. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you guys later." Lex said. The bell rang for class to end and they all looked at their schedule. "Alright guys, I'll talk to you later." Pyra said. "Ok. I'll see you after school." Lisa said. "Fine, James and I will catch you two later." Janet said and hugged onto James' arm. All four of the students left while Lex looked at them walk away. "Great, I'll just… go to class." he whispered to himself and went to his next class.

_Later that day…_

After the bell rang for school to end, Lex walked out the front doors and out of the school gates. As he was walking down the street, he looked at his bus passing by him. 'I don't need to ride the bus home, I live only a couple of blocks away from the school. Besides, I need this walk to ease my mind.' he thought. He walked a little bit more and became deep in thought. He was thinking about his father and his little brother. But he knew that his mother was taking it the hardest. 'Dad was always kind and helpful, so it is understandable if he wanted to help out others. I just wish fate wasn't so cruel to him.' he pondered. Suddenly he heard a female call out his name. He was broken out of thought and he looked behind him.

Pyra was running towards Lex and she finally got to him. "Lex, I didn't know that you walk home." Pyra stated. "I usually don't. I just need… some thinking time." Lex replied. Pyra looked at him with searching eyes. She knew that deep down in Lex, something was wrong, and she wanted to find out what it was. "So Lex, where do you live?" she asked. Lex looked at her, and smiled. "I live in Sapphire Drive." he said. Pyra gasped, "So do I. I live in the houses on the left side of the main entrance." she said. That's when Lex raised an eyebrow. 'I started to like this girl ever since we first met. Almost… almost like I've met her before. Now I found out that she lives right next to me. How ironic.' he thought. They continued to talk about little things and as they were talking, Lex realized how much they both had in common. To the taste in clothes, the activities they both liked, to the same foods they eat.

By the time they both got to the entrance of Sapphire Drive, they didn't realize how far of a walk it really was. Pyra looked at her watch and sighed. "It's five o'clock already? I really have to get home, but it's been nice talking to you Lex." she said and ran towards a house not far from his. Lex walked to his house and opened the front door. He set his bag on the kitchen table and yawned. "For the first day of school, it sure has been tiresome." Lex said. Violet greeted him with a big hug after running down the stairs. "Yeah, big bro, you're back from school. So how was it?" she asked. Lex put a hand on his chin and began to rub it. "It was actually pretty interesting, at least, the people were." Lex said, looking at the ceiling in a daze.

_A year later…_

Pyra and Lex became great friends and usually hung out all the time. Of course he would have to hang with the girls as well. "Where is James?" Lex asked, yawning. "I don't know, but I think it may be too late at night to go see a scary movie." Pyra said. "Nonsense, it puts the thrill into the movie, if you don't fall asleep that is." a red vixen said. Her name was Alexa and she had dark green eyes. She didn't know her last name, but everyone knew that she was one of the most unique people in high school. Lisa walked into the theater with popcorn and sodas. "What took you so long?" Janet asked. "Well, the lines were long, and I saw this really cute guy. I just had to stare." Lisa said. Lex rolled his eyes at the statement and Pyra began to giggle at Lex's gesture. "It isn't that bad." Pyra said and nudged him. "Yes it is. Which guy wants to hear about guys all the time? It's sick." Lex said with his tongue out and playfully acting like he was sick. "Oh well, why don't you leave?" Pyra suggested jokingly. Lex blushed at the comment, knowing the reason why he really didn't leave in the first place.

He was about to answer when the movie began to start. It was about a virus breaking out and turning people into zombies. Then the survivors had to shoot them down. It was a real basic story line, but the gore was the most intense parts. As the movie went on, it showed a zombie pop out of a car window trying to grab a survivor, it grabbed him, but another survivor shot the zombie off of him and they shot it down. Pyra jumped as the zombie grabbed one of the survivors' feet from under a car. She leaned against Lex and held him close. Lex blushed for at least five seconds when Pyra finally realized what she was doing. She quickly backed off and blushed. "Sorry." she whispered. "No prob." Lex whispered back. The rest of the night went differently for Pyra and Lex. They seemed to try avoiding physical contact for the rest of the night.

"I really have to get home now. It's one o' clock. I'll have to catch you later girls." Pyra said and waved goodbye. "Wait, how are you going to get home?" Janet asked. "Don't worry, I'll walk her home." Lex said. Alexa raised an eyebrow, she knew there was something between the two teenagers, she just didn't know what. Lisa and Janet got into a car while Alexa took a ride with someone else. Lex started walking Pyra home and stared down the empty street ahead. For the first time, he tried to think before he said around Pyra. He didn't want to talk about the movie, seeing how she was so scared of it. Lex was about to talk, when she said something first. "Thanks for walking with me." she said. "Anything for a friend." Lex replied. Pyra began to look at the ground as she walked. Lex began to notice that she was acting shy when he was around her, even before they went to the movie.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Pyra?" Lex asked. "No, but there's something I want to know about you. What happened to your father?" Pyra asked. Lex stopped walking, he never knew that she would even have the guts to even ask. 'Or maybe I mistaken it. Maybe it's just concern.' Lex thought. He sighed and sat on a rock near the end of the road. "My father was a spy, he worked for Andross when he met my mom. He quit and then married her and had Miles, Violet, and myself. Six years after I was born, my dad went on his last and final mission in Mobius. His mission was to find a contact that was the fastest thing alive on that planet. As he was looking for the contact, a transport ship began shooting at another transport ship and my father began to shoot down the illegal one. But he knew that in order to take down the transport ship, he would have to die. The explosion from the transport ship was huge, and he couldn't dodge that even if he wanted to. My guess is that he just did what he had to do and thought it was for the good of the innocent people. But right after that, my brother was kidnapped and put onto that very same ship, he didn't know it, of course, but it seems they can't find Miles' body, so I'm hoping he's still alive." Lex said. He stood up and so did Pyra. They both began to walk towards their homes.

Pyra gasped and looked into Lex's eyes. 'He lost a father and a brother in one day. How tragic.' she thought. They both walked towards their houses in silence. Lex noticed a presence behind him and he kept feeling it. He turned around, but he didn't see anything. When he continued to walk, he felt more presence than he did last time. He could hear footsteps behind him. Lex knew it had to be a gang or thieves. Pyra couldn't hear a thing and continued to walk without a care in the world, except for the fact that she was looking around for a spot where zombies might lurk around. They finally reached Sapphire Drive and just as they were about to get to the main entrance, five figures jumped out and pointed at Pyra. She yelped in terror as she saw that they had cloaks on. From the size, Lex could tell that they were men and they worked out at least twice a week, or they eat very healthy.

"Give us your money and no one gets hurt." he said. Lex jumped in front of Pyra in a defensive manner. "Please, how about you just walk away and we'll forget about this?" Lex asked. "No, how about you get out of the way." another one said. They all threw their cloaks off and they began to smile. They were all wolverines with orange colored flags hanging out of their jean pockets. Lex went closer to Pyra and whispered in her ear. "Pyra, I want you to run home, don't worry about me, I can handle myself." he whispered. Pyra became wide-eyed, "I can't leave you behind, you did too much for me to let you just take these guys by yourself. It's five against one. How are you going to win?" Pyra whispered. Lex looked back at the gang and then looked back at Pyra. "I don't know, but I don't want you to get hurt." Lex said and smiled uneasily. Pyra saw the unsure but serious look in Lex's eyes. "Alright. I'll go." Pyra whispered back.

She ran towards her house and pushed past the wolverines. Just as one of them was about to stop her, Lex kicked him in the jaw. He was out cold before he even knew what had happened. The leader looked back at Lex with disgust. "You cheap shots have nothing on me." Lex said cockily. They all attacked at once and he began to block his chest from any blows that were being thrown at him. He backed away from the group and began to punch furiously at the wolverines. One got hit in the face and in the stomach. Soon he fell and he was down and out. 'Two down, three to go.' Lex thought. Suddenly, the leader ordered something to the others and they soon pulled out knifes and hook chains. Lex then began thinking of retreat as he dodged the chains and the knife. As he backed away for the fifth time, the wolverine with the hook chain looped the chain around Lex's leg and pulled. Lex fell back first to the ground and the impact winded him.

He tried to get back up quickly, but as he stood up, the leader took out a gun and pointed it at his head. Lex's quick instinct got him to move, but not quick enough. The wolverine shot the gun and the bullet pierced Lex's left shoulder. Lex screamed in pain as he held his left arm. The leader then shot Lex in his right leg above his knee. Lex's legs buckled and he kneeled on his knees. 'I can't believe this is it. This is how it's going to end.' Lex thought. Just as the leader smiled and pointed the gun at Lex's head for a second time, a fist hit the leader and another fist hit the other two remaining wolverines. Lex looked up and saw James and two other people. One of them was Pyra. "Thinking of taking on the Lubre gang by yourself?" James asked. Lex smirked, "Yeah, but thanks for the help, I really needed it." Lex said. As he was about to stand up, he passed out and fell onto the ground. He had lost too much blood from the gunshot wounds by hitting a pressure point in his shoulder. Pyra ran over to him and hugged the unconscious Lex. "I hope he'll be ok." she whispered to herself.

_The next day…_

Lex got out of the hospital with no scars. He had recovered fully and he felt great. Pyra greeted him by the front door as he passed by it. "I wanted to thank you Lex for saving me. You really were brave to take those guys on your own." Pyra said. Lex smiled. "I got it from my father. Since he was a spy, he had to know some martial arts. Fortunately, he taught me how to do some moves and I say it helped me a lot." he said. "Well good thing I stepped in, or you would have been finished." Pyra said jokingly. "Yeah right, I would have figured a way to get out of that fight alive. But I still wouldn't have it any other way than you saving me Pyra." Lex said. "Thank you." he said seriously. Pyra was a bit caught off guard by the comment and turned away and began to blush. "You're welcome." Pyra said softly. Then she faced him again and they both looked at the violet sky and smiled. 'Now I feel like I can tell her anything.' Lex thought. 'Maybe that's a good thing.' he thought and they both started to walk home.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Lex's Secret Crush

**Beginning Prophecies**

**Chapter Two: Lex's Secret Crush**

It had been another year since Lex had the scuffle with the Lubre gang. Lex had made lots of friends and everything seemed to be going great. But one thing was certain; Lex had started to like Pyra a lot more since the fight with the wolverines. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he knew it was more than just friendship.

Lex was at home with Violet watching TV, when the phone rang. Lex picked it up and turned the TV down. "This is the Prower's residence? Who is speaking?" Lex asked. The person on the other side laughed, "You sound just like your mom when you do that." someone said. "Jeremy, you know I have to sound like that because I would be in trouble if I just asked 'who is it?' I always have to say the other phrase." Lex said. "Well, anyway, the reason why I called was to tell you that there is a big concert playing at the Golden center. Are you coming?" he asked. "Sure, I'll definitely be there." Lex said and hung up the phone. He walked into his room and began to get ready for the concert. It was really the first time he ever tried on his leather jacket, but the look suited him; at least, that's what he thought. He looked into the mirror and pulled down his shades from his eyes, "Oh yeah, who's Mr. Popular." he said into the mirror while pointing both of his hands like guns at himself in the mirror.

"Well judging by how you look, I would have to say that you're the rock star. You trying to impress somebody?" Violet asked. Lex quickly turned around and saw his sister scoping him out. "Uh… uh… Violet, how did you get in here?" he asked frantically. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the door, "There is a such thing as a door. It's not new." she said. Lex quickly took the shades off and then laughed uneasily, "I mean what are you scoping me out for?" he asked. The teenage vixen simply jumped on Lex's bed and smirked, "I say that you're seeing someone special at that concert, trying to look good for her. Hm?" she asked. Lex began to get red in the face and then put his shades back on, "It's none of your business, if that's what you're asking. I'm just going for the concert; that's all." he answered. Violet cocked an eyebrow and waved Lex's cell phone in front of him, "Oh really, how come Jeremy says otherwise?" she asked innocently. Lex snatched the phone from her and grabbed his wallet from his dresser and his car keys. "You two are always plotting against me, I'll get you yet, since I'm older." he began and started tickling Violet. She giggled and laughed as she tried to pull away. "Ok you win, I'll leave it alone." she gasped between breaths. Lex smirked again, "Good, and tell mom I won't be back until ten." he told Violet and walked out the door. 'He's having more fun this year than he ever imagined.' Violet thought and walked into the den to watch TV.

Lex walked onto the driveway and unlocked his car door. Lex owned a compact small car to start off for the school year. He got into his car and drove to the Golden center with time to spare. He saw a couple of people there already, waiting for other people to show up. Lex parked his car in the parking garage and got out of the small, but sturdy vehicle. He walked out of the parking garage and reached the front entrance. A few minutes later, he saw Jeremy and Marlon pull up. Jeremy was a white arctic fox with navy blue eyes. He always wanted to be a military soldier, so he mainly took physical classes in school. Marlon was a brown fox with golden eyes. His father was in the air force and that's where he set his goals as well. Another few minutes passed and he saw another car drive up to the group. It stopped and Lisa got out of the driver's side. "Nice to see you were coming." she said. Janet got out of the passenger's side and stretched, "That was a long ride." she said. The two back doors opened and Pyra and Alexa came out. "Wow, who knew that we would all be here at once?" Pyra asked. Without realizing it, Pyra took one look at Lex and then giggled, "Nice jacket." she remarked. Lex smirked, "You think it looks good on me?" he asked. "It looks very nice on you. I wonder why you're not playing tonight rock star." Lisa said. 'It does look very nice on him; I wonder why he wore it if we were just going to hang out today?' Pyra thought.

They all walked inside the center and took their seats. They had all purchased a ticket and they had already grabbed food and drinks from the concession stand. "This should be the best and last performance that the Chrome Steel Revolver will do." Jeremy said. "I hope it will be worth the ninety bucks I had to pay to see it." Alexa said. The curtains withdrew and five band members stood there with their equipment. Another person came out with a microphone and began to introduce his band. "I love this group; I have eleven of their posters on my wall. They're so dreamy." Pyra said, looking at the band in a daze. Lex began to think of what made them so cool. Some of it was their looks. Most of it was their talent. But then he noticed that they always carried themselves to be a nice group of people. Before he could think of anything else, the band began to play.

Everyone started cheering them on and then the lights began to flicker off and on with color. Everything seemed perfect, even after the performance when the sparks flew up from each side of the stage, everything was cool. 'That was a nice concert. I wonder why it's going to be there last.' Lex pondered. But then Lex noticed how Pyra almost fainted in her chair. "Pyra, are you ok?" he asked. He looked over at the stage and saw that the leader of the group was looking dead at her and was winking at her. He almost laughed; what could the famous rock star be looking over here for? 'I must have gotten it wrong; he couldn't have winked at Pyra… could he…' he thought. Soon possibilities began to run through his head on things that could easily slip away from his grasp in only a few seconds. He quickly got angry at a lot of things and then told the others that he had to use the restroom. He went outside and knew he had to cool down. "It's not her fault, I just move too slow." Lex whispered to himself. "Lex, what's wrong?" someone asked behind him. Lex turned around to see Pyra with a concerned look on her face. Lex gave a weak smile, "Nothing is wrong, everything is just fine. I just had to go out here for a little breather. It was kinda hot and cramped in there from all that yelling and jumping around." Lex said. Pyra put on a weak smile as well, "Ok, if you say so." she said. But when she turned around to go back inside, she had on a hurt look on her face. "I thought he was going to finally tell me... how he feels about me…" Pyra whispered and entered the center.

A week later…

Lex was walking down the road with Pyra to go to the gas station. She wanted to get some candy and some soda and that was the closest place to get it. "So Pyra, anything interesting happen to you lately?" Lex asked. 'Other than you not stopping by my house for a week?' Pyra asked herself. "Yeah, plenty has happened. I got the number from the bandleader of the Chrome Steel Revolver to call him. We're actually dating now." Pyra said and smiled. Lex almost thought he could die on the spot. The only girl he liked so much had gotten a date with the most popular rock bandleader of all time. How was he going to compete with that? He didn't even know how the hell he even pulled it off in being so calm either. "That's… great. Aren't you the luckiest girl in the whole wide world?" Lex asked with gritted teeth. He tried to cool down, but Pyra saw the expression just before he became normal. She then came to a conclusion, "You act like you're jealous." she stated.

Lex finally thought this was the moment. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt about her. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked serious. "Pyra…" Lex began to say. She turned around and looked into Lex's handsome eyes, knowing what he was about to tell her. "Yes, Lex?" she asked innocently. Lex was about to tell her that he had strong feelings for her, and that he wouldn't have it any other way for her to be happy, when he saw a car coming straight for them. The driver was speeding over one hundred and twenty and he was being chased by two police cars. Lex became wide-eyed and pushed Pyra out of the way. "Whoa!" he yelled as he dove out of the way himself and watched as the three speeding cars zoomed past the two teenagers. "Damn that was close!" Lex remarked. 'The worst timing ever. Great…' he thought to himself.

Lex looked at the stunned feline and tried to help her up. He pulled her up from the ground and dusted her off. Quickly noticing what he was doing, he backed away. "Pyra, are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head and then became angry. "What was THAT for? I thought you were going to tell me something sweet, but the message is clear." she said. Lex became shocked, "Are you serious? You didn't see that speeding car coming straight for us?" Lex asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I know one thing for sure, our valuable time together is over. Goodbye Mr. Prower." she said and scoffed. She walked towards the gas station by herself. Lex just looked shock; it was almost like a big slap to the face. "What the hell just happened…" he whispered to himself. He watched the feline continue to walk further down the road and then she began to run.

'I can't believe he actually pushed me. But he doesn't have to say anymore, all he had to tell me was he didn't like me.' Pyra thought, a tear welling up in her eye. Lex just watched as the only girl he loved in his life ran away from him. Lex couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Out of all the things in my life that I had to screw up, this HAD to be one of them.' Lex thought. He ran home and then jumped into his car. He had to do something to get his mind off of Pyra, or he knew he would explode. He drove to the gym downtown and parked his car near the entrance door. He got out of his car and started walking fast to the building. "Ah Lex, I see you're actually showing up more than usual." the director said. "Can't talk, just punch." Lex mumbled and walked to a punching bag in the back room. He started punching the hell out of the bag at first. 'Why does something like this has to happen to me?' Lex thought.

'Maybe if I buy her a present, she will get the picture. After that, I don't know what I can do to get her attention.' he thought. He started circling around the punching bag. 'I will never forget this day, where everything went wrong. I will show her how much I love her. With such a passion she can't refuse.' Lex thought and then he put a full force swing into his last punch. It knocked the bag off of the hinges and hit someone off the treadmill. "Um Lex, are you going to pay for that?" the director asked. Lex wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Put it on my tab." he said and walked out the door. Lex jumped in his car and almost sped home. The punching bag released some anger, but not all of it.

When Lex got home, he noticed Violet cuddled together in front of the TV sleeping peacefully. Lex picked her up and carried the little sleeping vixen to her room. After he set her in her bed, he kissed her forehead and wished her good night. He left her room and walked down the hallway. He noticed Michelle searching something on the computer. Lex walked in the room and touched her shoulder. "Need anything, mom?" he asked. Michelle was broken out of thought and looked at her oldest son. "No thank you. I'm fine Lex." she said. "So you're finally back from walking Pyra to the gas station? That was longer than expected. Are you sure you were doing nothing?" Michelle asked in an innocent but serious voice. "Yes, I'm sure. I just went to the gym and had a few practice rounds on a punching bag. That was all." Lex explained. He didn't want to tell her the reason why he went to the gym. It would break his heart again to remember. "Ok, well I'm about to go to bed. It's late at night and I need some sleep. Good night." Michelle said and yawned. She turned the computer off and jumped in the shower. "Good night, mom." Lex whispered and lied on his bed.

The next day…

Lex drove to the gym again and parked his car. 'I'll be going here a lot more often.' he thought and walked into the door. "Hey Lex, I got your check, you really didn't have to pay that much for the damages." the director said. "It was nothing, I broke it, I pay for it." Lex stated. The director looked at Lex and started to think hard. "I noticed every time you come here, you have something very deep on your mind. I know that usually that's what people do when they think about stuff, but you're another case. What's wrong son?" he asked. The last word made something click in Lex's brain, it reminded him too much of his father. "I guess just girl problems, but please, Mr. Trapp, stop calling me that." Lex suggested and then went in the back to set the weights. He laid on the bench and then set the weights on the bar. They were sixty a piece and he started lifting. 'Why, why did Pyra act like that? That is not normal of her. What if it's me? What if I'm not doing something right?' Lex thought.

Lex thought up a lot of questions and a lot of answers to them, but he couldn't come to the conclusion why Pyra snapped at him. He did at least two hundred reps and then he put the bar back onto the rack. "I think I needed that." Lex said. He paid for his work out session and then got back into his car. He looked at his gas meter and saw that the hand was on empty. "Guess I need to go and fill this baby up." Lex said to himself and drove to the nearest gas station. On the way, he slowly went down a dirt road and his eyes glazed over while he thought about his best friend, 'Maybe… maybe… just maybe… we can turn this around.' he thought. When he pulled up by a gas pump, he noticed someone familiar in another car next to him. He looked closer and saw that it was Lisa and Alexa. They saw him at the same time and waved at him. 'Might as well.' Lex thought and set the pump to auto. Then he walked over to the two ladies and leaned against Lisa's car. "How's it going?" Lex asked. "Pretty good, how about yourself?" Lisa asked. Lex didn't like lying, but he thought this might be one of those times. Unfortunately for him, Alexa could tell anyone's emotions just by looking into their eyes.

"I'm cool. Just came from the gym and I'm planning on taking a trip to my cousin's house." Lex stated. "Oh, ok. Well the girls and I will be going to the pizza parlor downtown. Want to join? Pyra will be there." Lisa suggested. Hearing her name really didn't help Lex's matters much, but he tried to push his feelings back. "No thanks, I have some… other stuff to do afterwards. I wish I could join, but I have a full schedule today." Lex said. He looked back and saw that the gas had stopped pumping and that it was done. "I really should be going. I'll talk to you guys later. See ya." Lex said and walked to his car. "See ya." Lisa called after him. After Lex was out of earshot, Alexa whispered something into Lisa's ear. "What?! Lex has a troubled heart, what do you mean?" Lisa asked. Alexa whispered some more words into her ear and Lisa became wide-eyed. "Are you serious? Lex has a broken heart, and from a girl? Who could the mysterious girl be?" Lisa asked herself.

Lex got back into his car and waved to the ladies one more time before pulling off. He knew he wouldn't be going to his cousin's house, he just had to say something to get them off his back. He drove back to his house and saw Violet talking on the phone. "Lex, where were you? Mom has been looking everywhere for you." she said. "She has?" Lex asked. "She's in the other room." Violet said and pointed to the room in the back. Lex walked back there to greet his mom. "Hey Lex, I saw something on the news that you might like, so I recorded it." she said. She played the tape and sat on a chair. Lex decided to join her and sat onto another chair. It was a news broadcast that showed a special elite team.

_A fox went up onto the stand with a cream white jacket and green cargo pants. "We the Star Fox team, are sending out applications for one more person to join. We will warn you that the job is hard and very brutal. But if anyone is man enough, come to our ship and we'll talk business." the fox said. "Wait, Fox McCloud, what about all of those missions you guys have to do. Don't you have some type of training program of some sort to get the new rookie ready?" a news reporter asked. Fox cleared his throat, "Well, we do. We have plenty of training courses for the new recruit to pass and also some flying courses. The person is also required to know how to fight combat hand to hand." Fox said and began to walk off. A blue falcon with the same attire walked to the stand and grabbed the microphone. "No further questions, please." he said and walked off as well._

Lex finally finished watching the tape and began to think. 'I can join the Star Fox team, it might get me some recognition and I can actually be on an elite special squad.' Lex thought. "I'll join the Star Fox team, it seems quite interesting." he said. "Yeah, I know, it's right up your alley too Lex. I think that really might help your career." Michelle said. Lex continued to talk about the new opening in the team. Unlike his parents, he didn't know how to sneak around. He already knew he wasn't spy material. But he was a lot more fit for mercenary and military style tactics. After awhile, Lex said he had to go back out to check something. "I'll come back around nine. It really might take long." Lex said. "Well, just come home before ten. I'm making your favorite meal, spaghetti. So I expect you to eat it." Michelle said. "Yes ma'am." Lex said and walked out the door.

He got back into his car and drove to the one spot that he knew he could think openly. Lex and Pyra used to go to the area together before the problems started happening. It was a cliff overlooking the city. Lex didn't like to admit it, but he was a sucker for city lights, especially when it was dark. He parked his car near the edge and got out. He looked over the city and sat down and looked at the starry sky. "Maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion. She could just be mad over something else and just had that one thing to let it out." Lex said to himself. He heard giggling behind the bushes on the right. He got up from the ground and looked to see who it was. What he saw broke his heart more than he could have imagined. It was Pyra, and she was with the rock star that had made such a good performance before. "This place is great, how did you find it?" the guy asked. "Well, my best friend… somebody showed me and I came here ever since." Pyra said.

When she had paused, Lex could tell that she was just as hurt as he was. He could see it in her eyes. He wanted to jump out from the bushes and call out to her. To tell her that he loved her and nothing would change that. But he knew he couldn't, he thought he blew his chance and it was over forever. "Well, it's just our spot now, and we can have it all to ourselves." the guy said. He started to hug her and she hugged back. But then she noticed he was pulling up her shirt, "Sledge, I don't want to do this right now, I'm not ready and I think we need more time." she said. Sledge quickly moved his hands away and smiled, "Ok, whatever you say." he said. Lex wanted to take a knife and stab him in his throat. But he knew he couldn't. Then he noticed something terrible about himself. He began to get more violent when it came to Pyra. And it started to scare him. Lex decided it would be best if he left. He didn't want to take in anymore. He sneaked away from the bushes and got back into his car. He took out his keys and tried to put it into the ignition, but then he noticed that his hands were shaking. "C'mon Lex, it's just a girl you've known since the beginning of high school. And the girl that you've fallen in love with. No big deal." Lex said and finally put the key in the ignition.

But soon memories flashed past Lex's eyes for the three years that he had known Pyra. All those times they spent together was flashing in his head. When they went to the movies, to the park, to the driving lessons, even to the time they went to the Ferris Wheel and got stuck at the top for five hours. Now that Lex looked back on it, it was probably the best five hours of his life. He turned the key and started up the engine. He quickly backed up and drove away. 'I really need to take care of this matter. It's not doing us any good to just not talk to each other.' Lex thought.

Pyra heard a noise and got off of the car to see what it was. "Babe, what's wrong? Did you hear something?" Sledge asked. "I think so, I don't know. I guess it was nothing." Pyra said and was about to turn back, when she saw tire marks. She climbed on the other side of the bushes and saw more tire tracks. She looked around and saw a picture on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. Tears began to well from her eyes as she looked at the back of the picture. The picture was taken at the park with Lex, Lisa, Janet, James, and Pyra. There was something written on the back of the picture. "My best friend in the universe, Pyra." it read. "Lex. I'm so sorry." she whispered to herself and began to cry.

** To Be Continued**


	4. Long Lost Family

**Beginning Prophecies**

** Chapter Three: Long Lost Family**

The day after Lex left from the cliff, he noticed he had to talk to Pyra soon about the situation. He knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. He had to say something, and fast. Usually he would have no problem in talking about his feelings. But when it came to the girl he loved so much, he had a hard time even trying not to break down in front of her.

Lex walked out of his house and opened his car door. He was going to a movie and he had invited Pyra with him. She was kind of concerned and confused, but she thought this might be the chance she needed to make up with Lex. Lex had called her the night before and asked if she would come with him and she said yes. Lex drove to the downtown theater building and waited for Pyra's parents to come and drop her off. Pyra could drive, but she didn't have a car. Lex waited at least twenty minutes before an elegant car pulled up next to the curb. Pyra got out of the passenger side and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom. I'll see you later." she said. "Alright, you be careful." her mother said and drove off. Pyra turned around and looked at Lex. She looked down at the ground occasionally as she walked towards him. Pyra began to shiver; the night air was cold as ice. 'Maybe she might have feelings for me.' Lex thought. When Pyra finally reached Lex, she looked up at him. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.

Lex looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what she really thought. "I'm doing ok, how about yourself?" Lex asked. She began to frown for a second, but then quickly hid it. "I'm doing well, Sledge and I are having a great time." she said. 'If he wasn't trying to get into my pants all the time.' she thought. They purchased a ticket and walked into the building. "You can go ahead and sit in the theater; I'll go buy us some popcorn." Lex said. "Ok." Pyra replied and went into the theater. She sat down in the middle of the room and looked around. It wasn't that many people in the theater and the lights were still on. The screen still showed pop quizzes and questions for the viewers to answer to themselves or their friends. Pyra had always loved trying to solve the questions; after all, she was the smartest girl in her school. But today she just wanted the answer to one. If Lex loved her or not.

Lex got out of the line with popcorn and two sodas in his arms. "I hope this plan works." Lex whispered to himself as he entered the room. The movie they were watching was a romantic, but tragic movie. A guy loved one girl all his life and just as he was about to tell her that he loved her, he finds someone else in her arms. The guy couldn't take it and at the end committed suicide. But the twist was that the guy in the girl's arms was his brother. Lex sat next to Pyra and handed her a soda. "Thanks." Pyra said and grabbed the soda from Lex's hand. "You're welcome." Lex replied. He looked at her for a brief second and saw that she was thinking hard about something. 'What could she be thinking of?' Lex thought. "Isn't this a nice night? Two friends, watching movies together, just like old times." Pyra stated. "Yep, we should do it more often." Lex said. The movie began to play and they started watching it. At the very end, where the guy began to drive faster in his car over a cliff, Pyra began to stare.

Lex noticed this and tried to figure out what was wrong. "What's wrong Pyra?" Lex asked. Pyra then became wide-eyed. She wasn't looking at the screen. She was looking below it. As soon as the movie went off, she jumped out of her seat. "Lex I'm sorry, but I really have to get going." she said. Lex gave one last weak smile; his last chance had finally exempted. "I understand, go ahead." Lex said softly. Pyra looked into Lex's eyes and saw the intense sadness in them. She wanted to hug Lex and tell him that she was his. She wanted to kiss him, comfort him, and cry in his arms. She wanted to tell him that she loved him forever. But she knew she wouldn't be able to. "Lex, I…" she began to say, when someone walked up to them. "Who is this?" the person asked. "Sledge, he's just a good friend of mine and…" Pyra started to say, when he put a hand in front of her mouth. "So you're Lex, huh? Well look, I think it's cool you two hang out and stuff but I really don't want you seeing my girlfriend anymore." Sledge said.

Pyra stomped her foot on the ground, "Now wait. You can't control everything I do. I can see him if I want to." she said. Lex shuddered, he finally realized that this may be a sign that destiny just didn't want them together. "That's ok Pyra, I'll just go now." Lex whispered and left the couple to just watch him leave. Pyra just stared in shock as Lex walked out of the theater. "Now come on babe, I'm meeting a group of friends tonight and I want you to be there. And who knows, it might be a memorial night for us both." Sledge said with a cocky grin on his face. "Hold on, I have to take care of something first." Pyra said and ran off to get Lex. 'My only chance to ask Lex and this guy blows it. He maybe famous, but he's aggravating as hell.' Pyra thought as she ran out of the theater. She just reached the exit of the building and saw Lex pull off and drive away. She tried to wave at him, but it was too late. 'No, Lex is unstable right now. I could see it in his eyes. I have to do something quick.' Pyra thought. She saw a taxi drive up and then she got a quick idea.

_Down the road…_

Lex drove away and just looked at the road in front of him. 'How, how could I let a moment pass by like that? I should have made a move. I should have said something. No matter, it's too late now.' Lex thought. He began to drive faster. He knew where he was going. His last destination before he tried to forget about his best friend. The cliff that Pyra and Lex used to hang out all the time. Lex arrived at the cliff and stopped the car. He opened the car door and got out. He felt the breeze and looked at the city below. "I used to think that I could own this city, that I actually would have a chance in being the best. But I can't even get the girl I love. Who am I kidding?" Lex asked himself. "Nobody. Because I always believed in you." someone said behind him. Lex turned around and saw Pyra standing there. A car zoomed off and then left them both alone.

"Lex, why do we keep torturing ourselves like this?" she asked. Lex winced, "I don't know the answer to that one, Pyra. I wish I could tell you." he whispered and faced back towards the city. Pyra walked closer to the emotionally hurting fox. "Lex… I love you," Pyra exclaimed. Something snapped in Lex's head and he became wide-eyed. He never expected to hear those three words from the girl he loved so much; especially to him. "And I can't stand to see us fight anymore. I just want us to be together." Pyra whispered. Lex turned back around, walked towards Pyra, and embraced her tightly. "I love you too, Pyra." Lex whispered. Pyra looked into Lex's eyes and saw that the clouded look was gone; he was truly happy. Pyra squeezed him closer to her, trying to get as close to him as she could. "Oh Lex, I never want to let you go." she whispered in Lex's ear. "You won't have to. I'll always be here for you." Lex said.

They stood there, embracing each other closer as they thought about their past together. After a few more minutes, they broke away from each other and looked down at the city landscape. The streets were busier than ever and the lights from the buildings and street signs really seemed to brighten the night. It was one of the things that really soothed Lex. He sat down near the cliff and looked at the starry sky. They too, were bright. He looked at the shining moon and smiled as he thought about his new future.

"It's funny, through all the things we have been through, and we finally tell each other how we feel." Lex stated. Pyra sat down onto the ground and inched closer to him. "Better late than never." she said softly. They both looked into each other's eyes and their faces moved closer to each other. They both closed their eyes and were about to experience the most sensual kiss that two lovers could give each other. Just as their lips were about to meet, Pyra's cell phone rang. Her ears perked up and they both backed away from each other. She got up from the ground and took out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes ma'am. Ok… yes, I'll… I'll be there as soon as possible, bye." she said and hung up the phone. She turned towards Lex and frowned, "I have to go home right away. My mother just told me if I don't go home now, I'll be grounded into the next month." Pyra said and crossed her arms.

Lex stood up and walked towards his car. "Well I'll take you home." Lex suggested. The grey feline looked at the fox, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose…" she began, but Lex waved his hand in front of her. "No, no. I insist. I want to take you home, get a fresh start… for us." he said without blushing. It was really the first time he wasn't shy around her. Pyra then smiled and then started walking to Lex's car. "Ok, I would like a ride home." she said. They both got into his car and they drove silently to her house. 'Wow, tonight has been a real turnover. I wonder…' Lex began to think. The drive there was silent, but it wasn't tense. Lex had now gotten his friend back, the one he had missed for so long. The one he chose to talk to about certain things alone. Lex continued to drive for ten minutes and then went into their neighborhood. When they arrived, the porch light turned on. Pyra looked over to Lex and smiled, "Thanks for the interesting night, Lex." Pyra said. She kissed his cheek before leaving the car. Lex just looked on as the happy feline almost skipped into her home. The stunned fox shook his head and smiled. "Maybe fate has a new hand to play." he said and drove away.

The next morning…

As Lex fixed himself a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon, the doorbell rang. The sleepy vixen yawned, "Now who could that be this early in the morning?" Michelle asked, walking to the door. Another vixen walked out of her room and yawned. "Well I hope it's somebody important, because they just woke me up." Violet said, stretching. She began to fix herself a plate as Michelle opened the door. A happy grey feline stood there, looking at her. "Good morning, Mrs. Prower. May I see Lex?" she asked. Michelle looked kind of confused, but it was too early in the morning to ask questions, so she let the girl come in. She knew she was not a morning person at all. That's why she was glad Lex could wake himself up to go to school. "Thank you." the feline said and walked in the door. Michelle closed the door behind her and went back towards her bed. Lex looked over at the feline and almost choked. "Pyra, what are you doing here?" Lex asked. Violet looked at the grey feline, 'So this is the so-called Pyra that I keep hearing about; not bad. I just hope she treats my brother right.' she thought. Pyra smiled and sat next to the grey fox. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to spend time with my new boyfriend." she stated, looking at her nails.

Lex smiled, "Well, I can't argue with that. Why don't we go to a theme park today then?" Lex asked. Pyra looked delighted, "Sure, I would love to do that." she exclaimed. "Hold on, let me get ready and I'll be right back." she said and ran towards the door. She swiftly opened it and swiftly closed it back. 'Wow, I can't believe this. I am the luckiest guy on this block right now.' Lex thought and began to daydream. After a few minutes, Pyra came back and smiled. "Alright, I'm ready to go." she said. She was wearing a blue casual sleeveless shirt with a black skirt. Lex got up from the table and told her that he would have to get ready himself. He went into his room and got some clothes. Then went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then he got himself straight in the mirror and looked at himself. He noticed that he looked very handsome. He hadn't looked at himself lately since he was usually depressed before. But he was very happy ever since Pyra showed her feelings for him. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at Pyra. "Let's go." he said. They both got into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

_Twenty minutes later…_

They both arrived at the park, paid for their ticket, and looked around. The rides were quite large and many voices could be heard from inside the park. Faint rock, jazz, childish, and carnival music could be heard from different directions of the park. The place was livelier than ever and it seemed that the excitement was enough for the two teenagers to go in. "There's so much to choose from. Look at all of these rides." Lex said. "Wow, they must have added some new stuff in the past few months." Pyra commented. "Yeah, sure looks like it." Lex stated. They had added some new attractions to the park and they also added some new concession stands. "C'mon Lex, I want to go onto that ride." Pyra said and pointed at a fast, twirling ride. "Alright, if you have the stomach for it." Lex said and pulled her into the line.

After ten minutes of riding the fast ride, Lex and Pyra slowly stepped off of it, "Well, that was very… fast." Pyra remarked and then caught herself on the railing as she felt her dizziness get worse. Lex tried to keep Pyra up, but realized he was really dizzy himself. "Let's just wait a few minutes on that bench to get used to regular gravity again." Pyra suggested and began to sit down. Lex shrugged and then sat down next to her.

_They rode rides most of the day and ate lots of the fair type food. Hot dogs, elephant ears, and vinegar soaked French fries seemed to be the most popular._

As Lex finished sipping his soda, he looked at the prize section of the park. "Sweet." he stated and then walked over to the contests. Pyra followed behind as she mentioned several prizes that she would like. "Ooo, look at that one over there." she said and pointed at a plushy of Fox McCloud. "I want that one." she requested and then looked at Lex with pleading eyes. Lex smirked as he walked up to one of the stands. He was about to pay five credits to play a game where you shoot a water gun in the middle of a target, but a big lynx with a smirk on his face walked up to the pair. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and black suit pants. He also had a black top hat and a red bowtie. "Listen kid, you can get any prize you want. All you have to do is pay ten credits to take this mallet, and test your strength to see if you can hit that bell." he said. Lex only smiled and waved him off, "No thanks, I would rather choose this one." he said and faced back towards the other stand. "Ohhh, I see, you're weak…" the lynx began and snickered. Lex immediately balled up his fists and then quickly turned around. "What did you say?" he asked. "Don't worry, I wouldn't embarrass myself either if I knew I couldn't do it." he finished. "I mean, right in front of your girlfriend…" he began, but Lex quickly grabbed the lynx's collar and brought him to his face, "Now you listen to me, you want to test my strength? How about I test it on you?" the grey vulpine asked heatedly.

Pyra put a hand on Lex's shoulder and then looked at him with a sincere look, "Come on Lex, let's just go somewhere else, you shouldn't listen to this money hungry, ego testing loser." she said. Lex only had twenty credits left, and he had planned to use five for the prize stands and then another five for a small gift for Pyra, and the last ten for the famous Ferris Wheel. But now he had other plans. "Here!" he commanded and then slammed the ten credits into the lynx's hand. He took the mallet from him and then arched his back and arms correctly. Pyra clasped her hands together and held them close to her face, hoping that Lex would hit the bell. The lynx only gulped hard and began to sweat as he thought about the possibilities of the fox's strength. In one swift move, Lex swung the mallet as hard as he could, using all of his force to hit the pad and sent the ball flying up. It traveled twenty feet onto the scale and then hit the bell very hard. The bell cracked and then the ball was sent back down towards the pad. The grey vulpine smirked and then put the lynx into a small headlock as he pointed at the Fox McCloud plushy. "You see that? Get it for me." he commanded and then watched the lynx slump towards the other prize cashier. After five more minutes, Lex and Pyra walked away with the Fox McCloud plushy tight into Pyra's hugging arms while leaning on Lex's shoulder, and the lynx sulking at the loveable couple.

Now it was night and Pyra had saved the best ride for last. "Lex, let's go on the Ferris Wheel. It's a clear night and it would be perfect." Pyra suggested. Lex smirked and then took out two passes, "Already ahead of ya. I went and got the tickets before while you went to the restroom." he explained and they both walked towards the Ferris Wheel, as they went into the separate line where the tickets were accepted, they immediately got onto the Ferris Wheel and then sat onto the seats. Lex and Pyra sat down close to each other and then watched as the ride began to move. It slowly started going up and then they started talking excitedly about their day. "Thanks Lex for taking me here. This is the most fun I've had in ages. I don't think I ever remember a better time." she said in a daze. Lex wrapped his arm around Pyra and then kissed her cheek. "I think this smart and artistic girl deserves a good time." he remarked and hugged her closer to him. Fireworks began to go off and they both stared at the lovely night sky with stars and flashing colorful displays of awe as they embraced each other. This was the moment Lex had wanted, he was truthfully happy, he wanted nothing more at the time, to be with the girl he truly loved, right by his side, loving him back. They continued to watch fireworks and the glowing moon until the ride had stopped.

Knowing that they had not kissed yet, they thought they had missed a perfect opportunity, but being caught into the thought itself of being so happy wasn't bad either. They got off of the ride and then Lex and Pyra walked away from the bustling crowd of furries. Lex then noticed that the last soda that he had needed to be flushed out. "Hold on Pyra, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." he said and ran off towards the small building. Ten minutes later as he came back out, he didn't see Pyra waiting for him. He couldn't find her anywhere. Then he saw Pyra's Fox plushy on the ground. He ran towards it and examined it; it was a little torn, but the thing that scared him the most was the scent of blood and wet spots of dark red onto the plushy. 'Pyra…' he thought and then looked around frantically. Then he saw a couple of furries run towards the fox quickly and then became out of breath. "Were you with that grey feline?" one of them asked. Lex nodded quickly, "Yes I was, where is she?" he asked frantically. One of them pointed at the direction of the exit of the theme park. "There was a group of furries dressed in black that took her away." she said. Lex thanked the group and quickly ran for the exit. He accidently dropped the Fox plushy, but felt he didn't have enough time to pick it up. He quickly ran out of the theme park, but felt his conscious scream at him to look to his left. He did, only to see a black cloaked figure bat him in his side. He rolled onto the concrete as he tried to think about what had just happened. 'Pyra…' he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Lex woke up, he saw that he was in a small dark room and that he was tied up with ropes. He was in a chair and it seemed that he was not going to get out of the situation at all. "Ah, finally the 'hero' has awakened." someone said. Lex looked around some more and saw that the attackers were wolverines. "Wait a sec, aren't you guys…" Lex began to say, but the leader finished his sentence. "The Lubre gang. And I see you haven't forgotten about us either. Because we haven't forgotten about you." the leader said. Lex heard a moan behind him and he looked to see Pyra tied up as well in a chair opposite of him. She was shuddering and Lex noticed that her head was bleeding. Lex immediately became hysterical. "What have you done to her? TELL ME!" Lex yelled, trying to jump out of the seat. He had forgotten that he was tied up and then realized he was burning his fur. He calmed back down, but still growled. "Whoa, you are serious aren't ya? Well too bad, I didn't bring you here to be beaten again. I have taken you and your girlfriend here to die." he said. Lex growled lowly as the other gang members began to laugh. Just as the leader brought out a knife, something knocked down the door into the room and the light blinded everyone in the room. The light had to come from a car parked outside; it was still night.

The noise woke Pyra up and she began to bat her eyes. "What… what's happening?" she asked in a low voice. She hissed as she felt pain in her head. "Pyra, hang on, I'll get you out of here, I promise." Lex said quickly and continued to try getting out of the chair. As the gang's eyes got used to the light, they saw two figures. Both of them made Pyra and Lex seem like they had seen a ghost. One of them was an orange fox with sky blue eyes and gloves on. He also had on a white T-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of plain horizontal white and red sneakers. But what surprised Lex the most was that the fox had two tails. The second figure was not that hard to notice. She was a grey cat and she looked exactly like Pyra. From the color of her eyes, to the hairstyle. Lex looked at Pyra and saw that her mouth was wide opened. "Hey, that girl looks exactly like the girl over there." one of the wolverines commented and pointed to Pyra. "And who is this freak? He has two tails, I've never seen that before." another wolverine stated.

The orange fox stepped up and put on a fighting pose, "And you never will unless you let go of Lex right now." he said heatedly. "Yes, and give me Pyra, or you will learn what true pain is." the mysterious feline said. "What you losers goin' to do?" a wolverine asked and pulled out a knife. The orange fox smirked, "Just watch." he stated. A quick blur of orange tackled the wolverine and began to punch the wolverine in the face continuously. The mysterious feline grabbed another wolverine's arm and snapped it into two. Then she went behind him and put her hands on both sides of his head, and twisted his neck, killing him instantly. "Kill those two, now!" the leader ordered. "Right." one of the wolverines said. He took out a pistol and aimed it at the orange fox. The orange fox suddenly vanished from on top of the wolverine. "Where did he go?" the wolverine asked, holding the pistol in front of him. "Right here." someone said behind him. When the wolverine turned around, all he saw was a fist hitting his face. He flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall. "Get that stupid fox." the leader ordered.

All of the attention was focused on the orange fox while the mysterious feline ran towards Lex and Pyra. "Don't worry, I've come to save you." she said. The shock on Pyra's face still did not go away, "I haven't seen you in seven years." Pyra whispered. "I know, it's been too long hasn't it?" the other cat asked and untied Pyra's ropes. As soon as she got her free, she grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out of the warehouse. "C'mon, let's go." she said. Pyra turned back and looked at Lex. He was trying to get out himself, seeing that they left him there. "Wait! I just can't leave Lex behind. They want him more than me. They will kill him." Pyra said. The cat raised an eyebrow, "You know him?" she asked. Pyra smiled, "He's my boyfriend." she answered. The cat gave one hard look at the grey fox and smirked. "Not a bad catch. Alright, I'll help him." she said and ran back towards Lex. She began to untie the ropes as Lex eyed the feline, "Thanks for the help earlier, I really needed it." he said sarcastically. The feline pinched Lex as she finished untying the ropes, "Ow!" he cried out in pain. "Just be glad I came back at all." she said and walked slowly towards Pyra. Lex rubbed his arm and got out of the chair, "Point taken." he mumbled and they both ran back towards Pyra. "What about him?" Pyra asked, looking at the orange fox taking on twelve of the gang members. "He can handle himself, trust me." the cat said.

The orange fox saw the wolverine as he pulled out another pistol. He used his two tails to propel into the air and began to hover. Everyone in the warehouse stared in shock as they looked at the orange fox hover from the ground. "What in the world? Nobody told me he could do that." the leader stated. The orange fox propelled quickly towards the wolverine with the pistol and grabbed it. Then he pointed it at all the gang members. "Nobody move, we're going to escape out of here nice and easy and none of you punks are going to stop us." the orange fox said. All four of the furries ran out of the warehouse as the cops showed up. The leader then growled and then pointed to a specific spot in the warehouse, "It's the pigs, let's get out of here." he said and they all ran towards the back of the warehouse.

"Thanks for saving me." Pyra said to the cat that looked identical to her. "Who is that?" Lex asked Pyra, very confused of what was going on. Pyra hugged the cat and smiled. "This is my twin sister, Myra. We haven't seen each other in seven years." Pyra said. The orange fox put a gloved hand on Lex's shoulder. "You probably don't even remember me at all, but I'm closer to you than you think. I'm your brother, Miles Prower." he said. Lex looked at him in disbelief and then his jaw dropped, "Miles? Is that really you? Come here!" he said and hugged his brother tightly. He couldn't believe that his brother was alive, and that he had found his way home from Mobius. That was a very long trip, he was sure of it. "How did you guys find us?" Pyra asked. Myra looked at Tails, who looked at the ground. "Well, it's not as simple as you might think. It was kinda crazy." Miles said. Lex looked over to his right and saw the big Ferris Wheel shining brightly through the night, "Come on, let's walk to my car and you can tell me about it on the way." Lex said and they all started walking towards the theme park.

Miles put a hand to his chin and then thought about what he had gone through, "Well, I'll just start off by telling you when I already arrived here looking for you. I already knew that you guys never moved, but I did hear that you were at the theme park, so I wanted to surprise you. I thought it would be a better surprise finding you out in the open having a great time. But I found that a group of other people had different plans and I was flying in the sky above watching everything." Miles explained. Myra then put up her finger as if to make a point, "Meanwhile, I had came back to my hometown, tired of the life of danger and stupidity. It was still fun, but I got tired of running all of the time from my friends making bad mistakes with other people. Making illegal deals, stealing, and robbing other people; we were always running. So I told them forget it, and I was going back home. I really missed you guys, and I didn't want to make you think I didn't love you. So when I came back, I too, had heard that you were at the theme park from a couple of friends of mine back here. I wanted to surprise you, and I had found you waiting near the restroom room area. But then as I was about to sneak up on you, a group of wolverines attacked you, and I tried to get to you, but there were too many people in my way. That's when I ran for the exit." she explained.

"And then she saw me just coming down the street after I had seen you being attacked Lex. I didn't see the other feline get hit, I just saw you. We both watched the van zoom away and then looked at each other, it was kinda crazy, because we automatically thought that the other one had something to do with it." Miles explained. "We started arguing, saying that he saw his brother getting taken away, and didn't see my sister, while I said that I saw my sister getting taken away, and didn't see his brother. But we quickly stopped arguing and he simply grabbed my hand. I thought he was trying to hurt me, but he flew into the air and followed the van. It was kinda cool." she explained. "Yep." Miles agreed. They reached Lex's car and they all got into it. "Well that's good news, now we can all be happy that we're together." Pyra exclaimed. 'I'm glad we've found our family, there's nothing better than finding your sibling.' he thought and put the key into the ignition. He brought the car to life and then started to drive home.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Lex's Elite Foe

**Beginning Prophecies**

**Chapter Four: Lex's Elite Foe**

It was a week after Tails and Myra saved Lex's and Pyra's life. Michelle was in shock for a whole day over her son coming back. Lisa, Janet, James, and Alexa threw a party for Myra's return. Everything seemed well and wonderful. It was eleven o' clock in the morning and everyone was in bed.

Lex woke up and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and got ready for the day. Soon something knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever." a tired vixen said. "Hold up, Violet. I'm coming out soon enough." Lex said. He finished up in the bathroom and opened the door. Violet quickly ran in and closed the door behind her. Then Lex heard the shower come on. 'Now was all that necessary?' Lex thought and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and began to fix himself breakfast.

After he was done pouring the cereal in the bowl, he sat down at the table and began to eat. Tails walked into the kitchen and yawned. He fixed himself some cereal as well, sat down at the table, and began to eat. After a few minutes, they finished eating and they both put their bowls in the sink. "I'm still having some trouble in getting used to you being here." Lex said. Tails looked at his brother, "Well, I hope that's a good thing." he stated and smiled. A cheery and clean vixen walked out of the bathroom and into the living room with her brothers. "Good morning, Violet." Tails greeted. "Good morning, guys." the cheery vixen replied. She walked next to both of her brothers and hugged them. "You're very cheery now." Lex commented. "That's because I'm glad that Miles is back." she said. Tails rubbed his head and looked away. "C'mon sis, I told you to call me Tails. I don't like Miles." he said. "And what is wrong with that name?" someone asked behind them. They all turned around and saw their mother smirking at them. Michelle walked to her children and sat down on the couch.

Tails put his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. "Nothing is wrong with the name. It's just that, where I came from, I got Tails as a fitting name for me and I stuck with it since." he explained. Lex began to think hard, "You never did tell us how you found me, or even your life story at all." Lex commented. Tails then looked serious; he looked in front of him as if to see something that wasn't there. "Well, it all went down like this…" Tails began to explain. Everyone all sat down on the couch and listened intently. Tails then explained his story carefully.

"It started when the pirate ship was shot down. I was only an infant then. They kept us tied, like we were prisoners. Then I heard laser cannons being fired and we started to go down. I had blacked out, but when I woke up, I saw figures coming towards the wrecked ship and I ran far away from there. Anywhere was better than that burning grave. I found shelter and stayed there for a couple of months. I was about to go insane from the war outside of my shelter that was going on. The planet was constantly in peril and an evil scientist kept trying to take over Mobius. He created thousands of robots to go against a group of rebels called the Freedom Fighters. I didn't want to be any part of it. I met this pretty vixen when I was nine and we became great friends. Her name was Rachel Watts and she had lost her parents due to the war. We spent two years together trying to avoid the evil scientist's grasp and we tried to ignore being recruited by the Freedom Fighters. Everything was well, until one day a squad of Shadow bots invaded our home and took Rachel as hostage.

I had to constantly plea the robots to let my friend go and we had no part in this war whatsoever. But they didn't care, they murdered her on the spot. They set her on a tree and blasted her to death. How could you do that to a little child? They were about to do the same thing to me, when this fast blue hedgehog and some other furries ran to the spot and destroyed the robots. Of course, they were the Freedom Fighters. They wanted to recruit me once again and not once did I give it a second thought. I accepted, because that nuts for brains scientist made everything personal. They then took me to this secret village in the Great Forest called Knothole. I lived there since, fighting the evil scientist. That is when I found out his real name, Dr. Ivo Kintobor. But he switched it around to make his name more fitting with his occupation, Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

But then one day I realized something. It came to me in a dream that you guys actually existed." Tails said, pointing at his family. "I couldn't just give you up and say 'oh well, that's the past now.' I actually wanted to find you guys. I spent one year trying my hardest to even remember which planet you guys live in. I almost gave up hope, when my friend Sonic, which is the blue hedgehog, helped me out. He said on one of his journeys to Robotropolis, he found a universal map of the galaxy that we live in. The planet next to Mobius was Nadira. I didn't think that was the one at first, but I soon had flashbacks of the name and soon realized it was definitely the one. So I packed my stuff and left. I am a great mechanic, so I created a ship and flew here. It took me some time to find where you guys were. But since I'm much faster than the average furry, I say that it wasn't that hard." Tails said.

Lex then looked quite amused and interested, "Tell me, how did you learn how to run like that, or even how to use both your tails to fly?" Lex asked. Tails just put a hand on his head and began to rub it. "Well, I learned how to run fast by Sonic. He was unbelievably fast; he could run at the speed of sound. But if he finds a ring, he can run even faster. I went on so many missions with him that I guess I just learned to keep up after awhile. As far as the flying thing goes, it was either learn or die. It was that horrible when it came to survival. Find something new that you have up your sleeve or be roboticized." Tails said. All three foxes looked at him, very astonished. "I would ask you what roboticized is, but I really have to get going." Lex said. He got up and then went into his room. He got a small bag and then waved goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner time. See ya." he said and was about to walk out the door. "Make sure you come back before six thirty then." Michelle said. "Alright, I will." Lex called back. He waved goodbye again and walked out the door. "That boy sure is in love with that girl, don't you agree?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, he hangs around her more than he does with his buddies." Violet commented. They both continued talking about Lex's love situation and Tails just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you have to hand it to him, maybe he cares that much about her." Tails said. "True, that could be so. But he needs to hang around more people more often than just his girlfriend. If she treated him wrong in anyway, I don't know what he might do." Michelle whispered. Tails then got the message, "So, the more he hangs out with her, the worse it might get if she did something bad?" Tails asked. Michelle looked him straight in the eye. "Exactly, son." she stated seriously.

Lex got into his car and drove towards Pyra's house. When he got there, he looked on her porch and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Pyra kissing some guy passionately on her steps. Lex didn't know whether to drive away or go out and confront her. He quickly made the decision and was about to open the door, when someone tapped on the passenger side window. Lex let down the window and looked at his one true love. "Coming to take me somewhere?" she asked. Lex blinked a few times, trying to see if it was real. He looked back at the porch and watched as the cat still kissed the guy passionately.

"You act like you've seen a ghost." Pyra commented. Lex then realized that it was Myra on the porch, not Pyra. "Are you ok, Lex?" Pyra asked with concern. Lex stopped staring at the two on the porch and looked at Pyra. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm about to go ride around the city. Want to join?" Lex asked. 'Anything to spend time with you, Lex.' Pyra thought dreamily. "Yeah, sure. I'll go." she said. She got into the car and buckled her seatbelt. Lex then turned the key in the ignition and the car hummed to life. He began to drive through the heart of the city. He let down the car window and smelled the fresh air. "Ah, this is great. Man am I glad to live here." Lex commented. "Well, maybe because Magnum City is such a great place." Pyra said. He continued to drive downtown until he saw something. He saw a sign on a building, 'Star Fox crew is looking for a new recruit.' it read. Lex drove to the building and parked in the lot. "Why are you stopping?" Pyra asked. "Something caught my attention. It'll only take a few minutes." Lex said and opened the car door. Pyra tried to protest, but Lex already got out of the car and closed the door. "No matter how sweet, kind, and wonderful the guy is, they will never understand a girl's heart." Pyra sighed.

Lex walked into the building and walked up to the desk. A red vixen with icy blue eyes looked up at him. "May I help you?" she asked. "Yes, I want to get an application to join the Star Fox team." Lex said. The vixen looked the grey vulpine up and down for a brief a second. Then she got up from her seat. "One moment, please." she said and walked into the back of the room. She looked into a file cabinet and began to rummage through papers. She finally found what she was looking for and she pulled it out. She walked back over to Lex and handed him a few sheets. "Here you are." she said. "Yes, this is going to be perfect." Lex exclaimed. "If you join though, you won't be able to see your family and friends for over months at a time, or even years. That's how long some of these missions take. You can still contact them though." she said.

Lex quickly realized that he could not do that right after Pyra and him finally got things straightened out. "Sorry, but I don't know if I can…" Lex was saying, when the red vixen added something else to the occupation. "You also get to have your own custom made Arwing, with its own name and everything," she said and showed him a picture of a ship that looked like a jet, but could fly through space. "Just fill out a request sheet right here and we'll take care of the rest." she said. Lex filled out the request sheet and answered all of the questions. Then he turned it in back to the red vixen. She looked at it and smirked, "Grey Mist, huh? Kind of catchy." she said. "Anything else I need to know?" Lex asked. The vixen put a finger to her chin and began to think, "Well, the experience will help you in the future." she said.

"Ok, I'll come back with the forms." Lex said. "By the way, my name is Rita La'Shette." the vixen said, extending her arm. "Lex Prower, nice to meet you." he said and shook Rita's hand. "We'll get right to work on your custom made Arwing, but keep in mind, you will have to upgrade it yourself. We're just giving you a standard. Nothing more, nothing less." she said. "Ok, can't wait to see it." Lex said and waved goodbye. He left out the door and walked to his car. When he opened his car door, he had startled Pyra. "You're finally back?" she asked. "Yep, I'm back. Sorry it took so long." Lex apologized. He then hopped into the car and closed the door. "That's ok, I was only… thinking about something." she said. Lex raised an eyebrow and just brushed the feeling off. He started the car again and headed towards a skating park. When they arrived, Pyra seemed astonished, "I haven't skated in so long, I don't know if I can do it, Lex." she said. "Ah, c'mon. You never learn unless you try." Lex said and smiled warmly. "Ok, I just hope I still got the basics down packed." Pyra said. They both walked in and paid for skating shoes.

Later on that day…

Lex and Pyra left the skating rink and got into his car. "Wow, I didn't know you knew how to skate." Pyra commented. "I don't, I guess I'm just a very fast learner." Lex stated cockily. "You really didn't do bad yourself. For someone who hasn't skated in so long, you sure looked like a pro out there." Lex stated. Pyra blushed by the comment, "Why, thank you Lex. That means a lot to me." she said softly. "You're welcome." Lex said, returning the same tone. They looked at each other and were about to kiss once again, when a car honked at them. They quickly backed away from each other and tried to figure out who it was. Pyra looked at the expression on Lex's face and for a brief second she saw that he was very frustrated. He then sighed and looked in the rearview mirror. He saw Lisa running up to them with a smile on her face. Lex rolled down his window to see the pink echidna lean against the car. "I saw you two out there on the floor. You guys were great." she said.

"Well thank you." Lex and Pyra said in unison. "Where's Janet?" Lex asked. Lisa huffed, "She's with James," she said. Then she sighed, "I wish I would get a good boyfriend. I guess you two are always the lucky ones." Lisa said, referring to Pyra and Janet. "One day you'll get a good guy, you just haven't looked hard enough." Pyra said. "Yeah, I'm sure there are guys out there that's way much better than me. Kinda not that many to choose from though." Lex said and sneered. "You guys and your egos." she said. Pyra and Lisa talked for a few more minutes and then Lisa looked at her watch. "Alright, I should be going now, it's eight o' clock. See you guys later." Lisa said. She then ran back to her car and drove away. Lex became wide-eyed, "If I don't go home right now, I'll be in some major trouble." Lex said and turned the key. Then Lex began to drive Pyra home. "You sure are afraid of your mother." Pyra jokingly said. "You don't know her like I know her. When she says a certain time, you better be there, or else. But she's still a great mom." Lex stated. He kept driving to his house and arrived at the neighborhood.

When he finally got to his house, he noticed something was different. "Lex, why does it look like the place has been…?" Pyra began, but Lex had already quickly gotten out of the car and ran to the front door. He quickly got his keys and unlocked the door. He rushed inside and walked into the house. "Hello? Mom? Tails? Violet? Is anyone in here?" Lex asked. Lex continued to look around to see if anyone else was in the house other than his family. He grabbed his kitchen knife and walked around the living room. Suddenly he was hit in the head with something hard and he was knocked out cold.

When Lex became conscious, he looked around and saw a grey cat tied next to him. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Py… Pyra?" Lex asked. She shuddered and then batted her eyes. "I can't believe this happened again. I'm so sick of this routine now. Could it be the same guys?" she asked heatedly. Lex looked around and saw dark figures in a circle, they seemed to be talking. "I don't know, but I really don't want to find out." he said. He heard moaning next to him and he looked. He saw a middle aged vixen tied to a bedpost. "Mom? Are you ok? Where are the others?" Lex asked frantically. Michelle moaned again and looked at her son. "Lex… Tails and Violet are over at the mall. I gave them some money to go shopping. I don't think I'm ok, though. I think I fractured my arm trying to fight these guys." she said lowly. Suddenly the figures stopped talking and turned around to face their hostages. "Quiet over there. Don't think we can't hear you." one of the figures said.

Lex began to growl, "What do you want?" he asked. All of the figures began to snicker. "We can't tell you that." one said. They all took their cloaks off and Pyra, Lex, and Michelle seemed surprised. They were not who they expected at all. They were not wolverines. They were an elite team of four and they were all wearing the same type of attire. One of them was a fat pig, and he was wearing an eye mask. The second one was a green chameleon. The third one was an ape. The last one seemed like a well balanced furry that had experience in what he was doing; he seemed distinguished and very calm. He was a wolf with an eye patch over his right eye. "Now, let's make this easy. Just tell us where the files are that Kyle still had when he betrayed Andross, and we won't kill these two teenagers who might have a future." the wolf said seriously. "I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, I don't know where he would put them." Michelle said.

"She's lying, why don't we just kill them all." the pig said. "Shut up Pigma, I will not have unnecessary blood spilled on my hands. That is not how the Star Wolf team do things. We only kill when we feel like it, not when we don't have to." the wolf said. "But Wolf…" the ape began to say. "Silence Andrew. There is nothing further to say." the wolf said. "As much as I love torturing people, I have to agree with Wolf on this one." the chameleon said. The wolf smiled, "Thank you Leon, at least somebody is thinking around here other than me." he said. "Fine, well I can't just let this beauty leave without having some fun." Pigma said, walking over to Pyra. He then gently put his hand on her chin and raised it to his eyes. Then he stuck out his tongue and began to move it around. Pyra became wide-eyed and almost cried.

Lex then became hysterical, "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on her you swine!" he yelled. "We have a wild one here." Andrew said and snickered. Both Pigma and Andrew began to laugh and mimic Lex's angry gesture. Wolf and Leon didn't find anything funny about the situation and tried to rush the robbery along. 'I have a bad feeling that those two are going to screw everything up.' Wolf thought. "Screw this, I'm going to have some fun with this feline, she might need the experience." Pigma said and then began to lift up Pyra's skirt. Lex got out of his ropes, bit the pig, and sunk his teeth deeper into his flesh. "Ow! You stupid fox, I'll show you to mess with me." he said. He took out his gun and shot Lex in the chest. Lex hit the wall and then slumped onto the floor and began to bleed everywhere. Pyra gasped, "Lex! No!" Pyra yelled with concern. Pigma looked back at the feline and sneered, "Now, where were we?" he asked. He tried to attempt the same thing and pulled up her skirt. 'Just a little bit more.' Michelle thought. Pyra tried to do something about it, but Pigma hit her across the head with something hard and knocked her out cold. "You idiot!" Wolf yelled. Suddenly Michelle got free from the ropes that tied her to the bedpost and she slashed at Pigma with a knife. She cut his left arm deeply and then tried to attack again.

But Wolf quickly shot her in the heart and killed her instantly. "No! Mom!" Lex yelled, holding his bleeding wound. The vixen dropped and then her cold eyes seemed to stare at Lex. "Ahhh! My arm!" Pigma yelled in pain. Wolf was stunned at what he had done. He knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life, but he couldn't help that his reflex's acted faster than his brain. "Do you know what you just caused me to DO?! Let's go before the cops show up. NOW!" Wolf ordered. "Alright. C'mon, let's go." Leon calmly said. Pigma bandaged his deep cut and then looked at the unconscious feline. "You're very lucky." he said and ran away.

They all left from the house and quickly dashed away. Lex finally got up from the floor and untied Pyra. He then woke her up and looked back at his mother's body. He hugged his mother and looked at the gunshot wound. Then he looked at her face. "I should have never left. I should have stayed with you to make sure you would be ok. It's all my fault!" Lex yelled. He tried to hold in his feelings, but all he wanted to do was die in his mother's arms. He couldn't take it, he thought he was about to go insane. "Lex? Lex? Don't worry, I'm here to comfort you." Pyra said softly. Lex turned around and looked at the sympathy in Pyra's eyes. He never liked to be felt sorry for, but right now he just wanted to hold someone and embrace them. He wanted to forget everything he had seen. To leave it all in the past. But he knew as well as Pyra did that it would take a long time to get over something like this. He buried his head in Pyra's chest and began to cry uncontrollably.

Pyra put a hand on Lex's head and looked at the ceiling, 'Why did this have to happen? Right when things were going great, THIS HAD to happen?' Pyra thought to herself. She looked at the strong-willed grey fox that she always had faith in. He tried to fight it, he never liked to show his feelings, but he knew he would never hide the true fact that his mother was just murdered. "If I didn't leave, I could have saved her. If I would have did something to that stupid hog when he was trying to molest you, this probably wouldn't have happened. If I…" Lex said softly. Pyra looked at her one true love and made his eyes meet hers. "There was nothing you could do. You tried your best to stop that pig and I don't care if he did do it, at least you tried." she said and gave a weak smile. Lex tried to give one as well, but failed. There was just too much pain in his heart to smile. He tried to stand up, but then quickly fell onto the floor with a hard thud. "Lex!" Pyra yelled. The wound was more serious than he had given it credit for. She turned him over on his back and looked.

The wound was gushing out blood and Lex began to cough up blood. "Oh my god. You need to go to a hospital. Lex, hold on. Don't die on me." Pyra said with sorrow and concern in her voice. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in some numbers quickly. "This is the emergency line. How may I help you?" someone asked. "Someone has been shot and we need help. I… no, I am not at a bank. I am on two thousand three Sapphire Drive. Yes, please send help quickly." Pyra said frantically. "We'll be right over." someone said. Pyra hung up her cell phone and looked back at Lex. "Don't worry Lex, you're going to make it." Pyra said, trying to reassure herself. 'Please hurry, I don't know what I would do if Lex died. And it's all because he tried to protect me.' Pyra thought.

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrived in front of Lex's house and they put him on a stretcher. "Be gentle." Pyra remarked without thinking. "Ma'am, we're doing the best we can." the medics said. They put Lex in the back of the ambulance and Pyra jumped in as well. One of the medics was about to tell her to get off, but the other one stopped him. "That guy is about to die any minute now. His gunshot wound is fatal. There is no way he can survive it. So it's best that he sees someone before he passes." he said. "Right Joe, I got ya." he said. One of them got into the back with Pyra and the other went into the driver's seat. Then they began to move towards the hospital. "Lex? Can you hear me Lex?" Pyra asked softly. Lex began to cough violently, "Ye… Yeah, I can hear you Py." Lex said lowly. "I hope you can get better. We can get out of this together, ok? So don't go dying on me." Pyra said, a tear welling up in her eye. Lex smirked, "Are you kidding? I'm a Prower. I never go down without a fight." he said.

Suddenly he began to yell and he grabbed his chest. "Lex, what's wrong?" Pyra asked quickly. She became worried and then looked at the medic. "He's losing a lot of blood here. We need to do something about the bullet." the medic said. "Well, take it out." the other medic said. "We can't do that, we have to let the doctors take it out. You know the policy man." the medic said. Pyra became outraged, "So you're saying that you can not do a thing about his wounds?" Pyra asked angrily. "Look lady, we are doing what we can, nothing less, ok?" the medic said. Lex began yelling some more and then he grabbed his wound tightly. "It's like a knife is turning in my chest. It hurts… so much. Don't know… if I can take the… pain." Lex whispered. The medic became wide-eyed. "He's going into shock. I don't know how long he's going to last, Joe." the medic said. "Keep him alive as long as you can, I'm almost at the hospital, Steve." the medic said.

They finally got to the hospital and they began rolling Lex into the building. "We have a slipping one here. We need help immediately." one of the medics said. A raccoon in a white coat and dark grey pants ran up to the group. "I'll take him. Let's hurry." he said. They began rolling Lex down the hall as they looked at Lex. Pyra followed them and was holding Lex's hand. "You'll make it. I know you will." Pyra said, tears flowing from her eyes. "Everything is getting brighter, Py. Could this be it? Am I really going to die?" Lex asked. Pyra almost cried, "Don't say that! Always believe that you have a chance. Never give up. That's what you taught me." Pyra said softly. Lex didn't respond and he started to think. Then he closed his eyes and began to breathe a lot more slowly. "Doctor, he has passed out." a nurse said. The doctor began to frown, "We must hurry up, we're almost there." he said. Pyra became more stressed out than ever. "What's wrong with him doctor?" she asked. The middle-aged raccoon didn't realize that the grey feline was tagging along with them. "Sorry, but no civilians beyond this point." the nurse said and began to hold Pyra back. "But, Lex is my friend." Pyra quickly said.

"We can see that, but we can not have you here right now. It would probably jeopardize the CPR procedure and the other tactics that the doctor has to save your friend." the nurse said. Pyra looked past the nurse and watched as the doctor rolled Lex into a room on the right of the hallway. "Ma'am, you're really going to have to step back." the nurse said. Pyra resisted the nurse and ran past her. "Lex!" she yelled. The nurse pushed a button on the wall and then began to speak. "Security! We have a civilian breech alert on the first floor west wing. All security patrol, find her and take her out of the limit zone." the nurse advised. As Pyra kept running while trying to find Lex, she passed one of the security guards. "Copy that Tiffany, I see her now. She is a grey cat with a purple sweater and dark grey jeans. Everyone follow in pursuit." the security guard said. All of the security guards began to follow Pyra and they tried to catch her.

'I'm almost there. Lex, hold on just a little bit longer.' Pyra thought. Soon most of the nurses began to follow into pursuit as well. Just as Pyra was about to make it to the room Lex was in, she was tackled by a nurse into the room. "We've got you now ma'am." the nurse said. They were about to escort her out, when the doctor told them not to. "She made it this far, so there is no point to take her out now." the doctor exclaimed. Then the doctor looked at Pyra seriously. "But be warned, I am doing the best I can and I still don't think that I will be able to save him." he said. Pyra became wide-eyed, "So you're saying that there is no chance of saving him?" she asked. The doctor looked down at the ground in shame. "Basically." he muttered. Lex began to yell out in pain. The electrocardiogram began to beep rapidly. "Pyra… there's something I always wanted to tell you… I…" Lex began to say, but then his eyes began to glaze over. Pyra looked at Lex in disbelief, "Lex?" she whispered in concern. "We're losing him! Sarah, get me four other doctors! NOW!" the doctor yelled.

"Yes sir, hold on." the nurse said. She then left the room to get the other doctors. The raccoon began to give CPR to Lex. "C'mon, stay with me here, kid." the doctor said. Soon four other doctors rushed into the room. "Is this the victim? Let's hurry up and save him." the doctors said. They began to surround Lex and started working on him immediately. Pyra then became frantic, "How's he doing, doctor?" she asked. The doctor frowned, "Not good." he stated. Suddenly a few nurses began to flood the room. "What's the situation?" one of them asked. A doctor put a breathing mask over Lex's mouth and looked at the nurse. "He's fading fast and we are attempting to take out the bullet in his chest." he said.

The nurses and doctors began working on Lex, hopeful that he would live. One of the doctors ripped open Lex's shirt. The other doctors began to work on taking the bullet out of his chest. One of them got tweezers and began to carefully pull the bullet out of the grey fox's chest. "Got it!" the doctor said. He put the bullet on a tray and then began to sow Lex back up. Lex continued to cough up blood and then looked at Pyra. "I'm so sorry that I let this happen." Lex said. Pyra knew she wouldn't be able to bear much more. "Lex, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this." she said. Lex suddenly shuddered and laid still. Lex could see his life flashing before his eyes. The electrocardiogram flat lined and everyone was shocked. "I'm not going to lose him. Not this one." the raccoon stated and grabbed something. "What do those do?" Pyra asked. "They should jumpstart his heart." the doctor said. Pyra began to cry for her true love. "No Lex, you can't die!" she yelled. The doctor put the two electric machines on Lex's chest and turned the voltage on. "Clear!" he yelled. The shockwave went through Lex's body, but it didn't jumpstart his heart.

"I'm turning it up a notch." the doctor said. He raised the voltage level on the equipment and then tried the procedure again. "Clear!" the doctor yelled. It made Lex twitch, but the electrocardiogram still did not show any sign of life. The middle-aged raccoon was about to do it again, but the other doctors stopped him. "There is no reason to go on. He's gone, John. He's gone. He's not coming back." the other doctor said with sorrow in his voice. Pyra looked at the scene in disbelief. 'No, he's not dead. Lex is not dead. Not after all of this torture he's been through. He can't be dead.' Pyra thought. The other doctors began to hold back the raccoon as the nurses began to turn the machines off.

"No. I know I can save him." John stated. But he soon realized that it was too late. "I can't believe… I can't believe I failed in my duty." John said and eased up. The other doctors finally let John go. Pyra continued to looked at the scene with disbelief and tried to walk through the crowd of doctors. "Make her leave." John whispered. Pyra became wide-eyed, "You can't do that!" Pyra whined as the nurses began to push her out of the room. John did not look at the hurt feline. "Civilians are not supposed to be in here. They should be sitting in the lobby, waiting for a response from the doctor." John said lowly. Pyra pushed the nurses aside and looked at the doctor. "No! I already know that Lex is dead. Let me just have some time with him… alone." Pyra cried in a low voice. The doctors knew she was about to break, so they all decided to leave the room. John looked back at the shaken cat with sad eyes. "Take your time." he said softly and left the room.

Pyra closed the door and looked at her best friend on the operating table. She walked to him and stroked his hair. "Lex, you were the most patient guy I ever knew. After all the stuff you've been trough, you still had faith in me. How could you do that?" Pyra asked. She looked into Lex's blue eyes and saw the emptiness in them. She put her fingers over his eyelids and then she pulled them down over his eyes. "Lex, you were the nicest guy I have ever known, and yet, you have had a very rough life. Your father was killed and your brother was lost for years. Then a gang attacked us. The next thing we know, we both start arguing. I'm so sorry about Sledge. Even though he was a rock star, he was not a great guy. All he ever wanted to do was get inside me." Pyra said with regret in her voice.

She then continued with her version of Lex's life story. "Then we were caught by the same gang again. Then your mother was shot and killed. And finally…" Pyra began to say, but couldn't. She looked at Lex's face and began to think about all the times that they spent together. She wiped a tear out of her eye. "You were shot, trying to protect me." Pyra finished. She cried uncontrollably and hugged Lex's body. "And all you wanted out of all the torture, out of all the pain… was a kiss." Pyra said softly. She bent closer to kiss Lex, when he suddenly gasped for air. Soon the electrocardiogram began to beep normally. Then Lex began choking. Pyra couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed. Lex finished coughing and gasping for air. He looked at Pyra and gave a cocky smile. "Damn, I've had a hard life." Lex said and laughed nervously. Pyra couldn't help but laugh nervously as well. "You dog, you made me pour my soul out to you." Pyra said. "I know. I heard everything." Lex said seriously. Then he smiled again, "But I did have this strange dream though; my father told me that he left a present for me in one of his lockers at his job." Lex said. Pyra became wide-eyed, "You saw your dad?" she asked. "Yep. The details were clear, and he also told me other things..." Lex trailed off while deep in thought. Pyra gave a warm smile; out of all the things they lost, they still didn't lose each other. Pyra hugged Lex tightly and began to cry. "Pyra, what's wrong?" Lex asked. Pyra smiled again, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy you're alive." she said.

Lex just laid there, looking at the girl he was deeply in love with. They just looked at each other. Lex soon began to daydream and he looked at the ceiling. Twenty minutes later, Lex looked back at Pyra and saw she was sleeping silently on him. 'She's so cute when she's sleeping.' Lex thought. Lex didn't mind taking a rest and he wrapped his arms around Pyra and leaned closer to her ear. "I love you Pyra, and I always will." he whispered softly. She shuddered at the statement and seemed to respond by wrapping herself tighter around Lex. Lex smiled and then dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Lex woke up an hour later and realized that Pyra was gone. Soon he saw a red vixen with icy blue eyes sitting in a chair next to the bed. Then he noticed that she was wearing a Star Fox uniform. "Lex, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. I stopped by your house to tell you that your customized arwing was ready, but I saw all the damage. I got here as soon as I could." the vixen said. "Rita, is it?" Lex asked. "Yeah." she answered. Lex looked at Rita with fury in his eyes. "I will make Wolf pay for this." Lex said heatedly. The doctor walked in with Pyra. Lex noticed Pyra was eyeing Rita cautiously. "Lex, you will be on your feet in about three months. But you'll be fully healed in about five." the doctor said. 'Then let the healing of eternal wounds begin.' Lex thought sadly.

**The End**


End file.
